


A Childhood Lesson

by Hotspur



Category: Hellboy - Fandom
Genre: Based on a True Story, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, broken things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Hotspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all, Hellboy is still a child, and children get into trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Childhood Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> This actually happened to me. A few days ago I broke a plaque of my 1 1/2 year handprints (I was so small then...) and went into hysterics. My mom eventually calmed me down... and this story emerged.

"Oh no!" The little red boy knelt down on the parlor floor and picked up the smashed plaque. One of his father's prized possessions- an impression of his own cloven feet in clay- lay in two pieces.

Up until a second ago, Hellboy had been playing in the parlor. Now he saw his short life pass before his eyes. The Professor would be so mad. He sat down and held the two pictures together, trying to figure out how to fuse them back, but he didn't know how.

Professor Bruttenholm found him there a few minutes later.

"What are you crying about?"

"I broke it!" Hellboy sniffled, holding out the two pieces. "I'm sorry!"

"Oh... what were you doing?"

"I... I was climbing on the mantle and it fell," Hellboy said, hiding his face behind his mismatched hands.

The Professor took the pieces. "You know you're not supposed to do that," he said sternly, looking down at Hellboy.

"I know, I'm sorry! I won't again, I promise!" Hellboy hugged the Professor. "Please, I'm sorry, daddy!"

The Professor sighed and hugged him. "It's alright, Hellboy. It's alright."

And that was how the demon learned to forgive.


End file.
